ARBORVITAE
by mag-muzitionc
Summary: [CHAP 1 UP!] Wanita karir, sebutan yang agung untuk wanita-wanita yang merasa dirinya tangguh. Wanita seperti ini akan membuat batasan yang jelas antara teman, sahabat, rekan, dan rival. Meskipun demikian, wanita tetaplah wanita yang secara kodrati memiliki hati dan fisik yang lemah. Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan? It's ChanBaek!
1. PROLOG

**ARBORVITAE**

 **A fanfiction by mag-muzitionc**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: Mature (M) Rated, BoysLove, GenderBender,**

 **ChanBaek main pair**

 **Cast: EXO and other chara depend on KPop industry**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _"Menungguku, Byun Baekhyun -sshi?"_

 **Sebuah kisah tentang Byun Baekhyun, wanita karir yang tak pernah menyerah tentang hidup dan kehidupan.**

 _"... tak ada peraturan di negara kita bahwa tidak akan pernah ada hubungan romansa dengan jarak umur yang jauh. Kau juga masih belepotan ketika makan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau sudah dewasa!"_

 **Seorang yang populer namun selalu memasang tirai bambu yang pekat sebagai perlindungan dirinya, menyembunyikan segala hal yang bisa membuatnya patah.**

 _" Aku tahu pekerjaanmu memang penting, setidaknya luangkan waktumu untuk mengatur pola makanmu."_

 **.. ceroboh, dan kekanakan.**

 _"Kau suka Bumbble Bee?"_

 _"Ani, sebenarnya aku suka Optimus Prime. Tapi kata mommy belum ada mobil remote control Optimus Prime."_

 **Seorang yang memiliki hati yang lembut, dan dikelilingi banyak orang yang mengasihinya.**

 _"MATI SAJA KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 **Kontrol emosi yang buruk, dan..**

 _"Papa, apakah Dinosaurus itu suka bermain air? Apa mereka bau?"_

 _"Annyeong, namaku Kevin, senang bertemu dengan ajusshi."_

 **Kevin.**

* * *

 **Hallo, salam kenal ^^**

 **Saya Magie dan masih sangat newbie untuk menulis fanfiksi, 95 liner dan masih perlu banyak belajar, saya berharap akan menemukan banyak teman yang bisa diajak berdiskusi terutama dalam bidang fanfiksi, fiksi, dan ChanBaek, wkwkwk.**

 **Ini tulisan yang cukup lama terabaikan dan merasa sayang untuk dihapus, tapi juga masih belum percaya diri untuk publish.**

 **Mungkin akan diubah dulu sedikit agar lebih enak dibaca, jadi belum bisa publish sekarang. Saya juga belum memutuskan apakah tulisan ini nantinya menjadi multi-chapter atau tidak. Well, would you mind to give me a feedback or something?Koreksi dan sebagainya?**

 **-Magie**


	2. CHAPTER 1

**ARBORVITAE**

 **A fanfiction by mag-muzitionc**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Feminisme dan feminim, dua buah kata yang tidak bisa di samakan. Baekhyun sendiri memberi julukan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia adalah pendukung feminisme garis keras namun sama sekali tidak feminim.

Beberapa bulan lalu, ketika kata yang selama ini menjadi motto hidup baginya menjadi perbincangan karena sebuah kampanye ekstrem : Wanita Berhak untuk Bertelanjang Dada di Depan Umum, teman-temannya menjadi risau. Karena mungkin, yah, Baekhyun akan semakin menggila.

 _"Nuna, jika semua wanita Korea lupa akan adat ketimuran mereka dan menganut paham seperti dirimu alangkah indahnya negara ini, tanpa perlu ke Maldives atau Bali semua orang akan melihat buah dada wanita yang diumbar dengan berbagai asesoris, bagaimana kalau kau membuat gerakan revolusional di sini? Bagus kan?"_

 _"Dengar, aku tidak sebodoh mereka yang menganggap bertelanjang dada bagi wanita adalah baik. Berpakaian adalah sebuah estetika, feminisme yang kuikuti adalah bagaimana aku bisa memakai sepatu boots dan jaket kulit, bukan untuk bertelanjang!"_

Persetan dengan banyaknya aliran feminisme yang ada di dunia ini, Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia memiliki alirannya sendiri.

Feminisme di mata Baekhyun adalah wanita tak perlu mendapat gunjingan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang selalu dianggap bahwa pria lah yang paling bisa diandalkan. Wanita boleh melompati pagar, memanjat pohon, menjadi atlet MMA, tidak memakai rok dan riasan, memiliki kulit halus dan suara yang lembut. Wanita memiliki hak yang sama untuk menjadi pemimpin dan revolusioner. Kemampuan wanita tidak boleh diremehkan dan berakhir menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang membosankan, harus tunduki dibawah kuasa laki-laki. Yang pasti feminisme yang paling ia tahu adalah, sebagai wanita ia tak perlu hidup feminim. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun, dan akan selalu menjadi Byun Baekhyun.

o0o

Di sebuah kafe keluarga seorang wanita duduk sambil mengaduk jus strawberry yang ia pesan. Wanita yang terbiasa memakai high heels ini bernama Byun Baekhyun, seorang wanita karir yang energik namun tetap terlihat elegan dengan pakaian semi-formal andalannya. Walaupun ia bukanlah seseorang yang feminim, memakai high heels sudah ia anggap sebagai etika dalam dunia pekerjaan –selain alasan utamanya adalah karena ia memiliki postur tubuh yang pendek.

Tak banyak riasan yang ia pakai, hanya memakai basic make up tipis, lipstick warna natural dan beberapa lapis eyeliner untuk mata monolid kesayangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap ia ikat rapi seperti ekor kuda poni. Meski pun dengan tampilan sederhana, banyak laki-laki yang jelas memandang atau hanya melirik untuk menjaga kesopananannya –aura yang melekat pada diri seorang Byun Baekhyun memang sangat kuat.

Satu hal yang penting, Baekhyun kemari bukan untuk mendapatkan tatapan lelaki yang memuja dirinya –dia bahkan acuh untuk hal itu. Hampir satu jam menunggu namun belum ada tanda kedatangan calon costumernya.

Baekhyun memiliki sebuah bisnis properti kecil yang menjual jasa dalam urusan design interior dan eksterior bangunan seperti perumahan, taman, dan kantor. Pelan namun pasti, Baekhyun merintis bisnis ini dengan tangannya sendiri, maka dari itu ia akan menaruh perhatian seratus lima puluh persen untuk pekerjaannya. Termasuk menemui costumer yang lebih sering ia lakukan sendiri dibanding menyuruh salah seorang karyawannya.

Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan karyawan, ia tahu betul informasi bisa saja berubah jika penyampaiannya dilakukan secara estafet. Sebagai orang yang merintis usaha dan sebagai petinggi di perusaaan kecilnya, Baekhyun harus tahu apa yang konsumen inginkan dengan pasti. Barulah setelahnya ia bisa membentuk kelompok kecil karyawan untuk membantunya nanti dalam pelaksanaan pekerjaan.

Kursi di depannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Baekhyun tersentak, dan segera membenahi cara duduknya agar terlihat lebih sopan. Keterjutannya semakin menambah ketika ia melihat sebuah wajah tak asing baginya. Seorang dengan postur tinggi dan pakaian formal yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu memang terlihat cocok, namun bagi Baekhyun sangat tidak cocok dengan senyum kekanakannya.

"Kau menungguku disini? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Bakhyun hanya memberikan tatapan tidak peduli sebagai jawaban sapaan pemuda di hadapannya yang kini sudah duduk dengan sebuah nampan berisi satu set menu makan siang.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, kau terlalu percaya diri." Dengusnya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya ke restoran itu untuk memastikan siapa tahu orang yang mengajak ia bertemu hari ini sudah datang. Namun sepertinya tidak.

Pemuda tampan berambut blonde undercut ini merengut melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya.

"Waeyeo? Kau memiliki pria lain dibelakangku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tangannya sudah mengepal hendak memukul pemuda itu. Tapi ia urungkan, rasa tak tega mengelayar di otaknya melihat wajah polos yang sialnya harus ia akui tampan.

"Tepat sekali. Jadi berhenti menggangguku, Oh Sehun –sshi, kau mengerti?"

"Aish.. kalau kau disini, seharusnya kau menungguku. Kau tidak bisa mengelak." jawab pria bernama Oh Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Pemuda itu menyodorkan pergelangan tangan kanannya ketika melihat wanita di depannya mengernyitkan dahi tanda bahwa wanita itu bingung.

"Nona muda Byun Baekhyun, ini jam makan siang, oke? Kau juga tak pikun dini untuk melupakan fakta jika kafe ini dekat dengan kantorku." Telunjuk Sehun menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan besar tepat di seberang kafe.

"Dan kau tahu pasti kalau aku sangat menyukai bubble tea disini." Lanjutnya santai.

"Aku tidak lupa, tuh!" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya membuat perempatan emosi muncul di dahi Sehun.

"Oke kau tidak menungguku, aku mengerti, aku si pria yang terlalu percaya diri. Tapi daripada hanya memainkan sedotan di jus mu, lebih baik pergilah ambil sesuatu untuk kau makan. Kudengar ada menu baru yang menggunakan banyak matcha -kesukaanmu. Aku akan mentraktirmu, serius."

"Gwenchanha.. aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa kau akan bertemu calon pelanggan disini?. Ck.. tidak akan datang, percayalah. Sudah berapa kali kubilang lebih baik kau menyuruh salah satu karyawanmu untuk meeting diluar seperti ini. Wanita sepertimu sendirian, urgh.. aku tidak sanggup membayangkan akan banyak orang yang menggodamu. Beruntung ada aku disini."

"Kau bukan cenayang yang terpercaya, Oh Sehun. Kalau kau masih mau mengoceh pergi cari tempat duduk lain. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

"Kau tak lihat tempat ini penuh?" Tanya Sehun, kali ini terlihat serius. Dan Baekhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan retorisnya setelah melirik hingga sudut kafe ini, dan benar memang kafe sedang penuh.

'Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali harus bertahan dengan Sehun dalam satu meja.' Batin Baekhyun

"Arra. Ketika klien ku datang, jangan mengganggu."

"Ya! Aku tidak se-kekanakan untuk urusan bisnis, tahu."

Sehun mulai memakan makanannya, setelah berulang kali menanyakan dan memastikan apakah Baekhyun benar benar tidak mau makan. Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak makan sebelum klien nya datang. jadi sSehun memilih untuk segera menyantap makanannya sebelum menjadi dingin, sedingin wanita di depannya.

"Kali ini siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Seseorang yang berasal dari sebuah perusahaan besar."

Mendengar itu Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Pantas saja kau begitu bersemangat."

"Sehun ah, kau tahu, perusahaan elektronik S itu? Mereka akan membuka kantor cabang di sekitar sini. Mereka meminta pendapat untuk penataan ruang dan interiornya padaku."

"Sshh.. Tunggu sebentar. Perusahaan S itu? Yang baru saja menyatakan perang kepada vendor asal Eropa?"

"Uhuh.."

"Em... Kali ini kau percaya padaku, jinjja! jinjjaro kau harus benar-benar percaya karena aku tidak bercanda. Mereka akan menghubungimu lagi bulan depan. Aku tidak berbohong jika itu menyangkut bisnis -ya setidaknya denganmu.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu?"

Sehun mencari-cari sesuatu diluar restoran melalui jendela besar disampingnya. Setelah memastikan, ia segera menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat bangunan bercat hijau disana"

"Sangat jelas."

"Bangunan itu yang nanti akan dijadikan sebagai kantor cabang S. Dan sekarang tengah mengalami beberapa masalah mengenai administrasi tanah. Pemilik sebelumnya sedikit melakukan –kau tahu, trik kotor. Jadi jika mereka masih melakukan negosiasi sekarang, apakah ada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka menemuimu sekarang? Dengan ketidak pastian?"

"Aish! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku?!"

"Lihat siapa yang satu menit lalu mencoba mengusirku. Terima kasih kembali, nona muda." Desis Sehun kesal.

"Orang-orang itu harusnya memberiku kabar. Aish.. buang buang waktu saja.."

"Aku punya usul yang bagus. Daripada waktumu terbuang sia-sia, bagaimana, mau kencan denganku hari ini?" lanjutnya dengan senyum aneh tergambar di wajah Sehun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mual mendengarnya.

"Kencan dalam mimpimu!"

"Gurae, aku akan menganggap kita kencan hari ini."

Baekhyun melirik tajam ke arah Sehun yang tengah memakan dessert dengan santai.

"Ya! Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi bahwa jarak umur kita sangat jauh, dan jangan pernah berharap lebih. Omo! Bukankah aku telah mengajarimu untuk memanggilku nuna?."

"Kau kan masih single, lalu apa masalahnya?."

"Ck, aku malas mengulangi perkataanku tadi, anak muda. "

"Kalau kau bicara soal umur, tak ada peraturan di negara kita bahwa tidak akan pernah ada hubungan romansa dengan jarak umur yang jauh. Lagipula dengan tubuhku yang tinggi ini dan kau yang pendek juga tak bakal kelihatan kalau kau lebih tua dariku. Kau juga masih belepotan ketika makan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah kau sudah dewasa, nu-na."

"Ya! Kau udah gila rupanya?!"

"Terima saja kenyataannya, Baek."

Baekhyun mendesah, lelah berdebat dengan anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai pria dewasa dihadapannya ini. Walaupun benar dia memiliki postur tubuh dan garis wajah tegas yang menipu umurnya saat ini, tetap saja Oh Sehun masih cocok bila disebut sebagai namdongsaengnya.

Sedikit susah untuk menghindari Oh Sehun, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu untuk ia jadikan alibi.

"Sehun-ah, lihat ke arah jam sepuluh, di ujung dekat dengan guci cina disana."

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dengan tak minat.

"Wae?"

"Seharusnya yang seperti itu seleramu sekarang. Gadis manis yang memiliki selera fashion yang segar sesuai umurnya dan semangat muda yang masih membara, ya kan?"

"Dia bukan tipeku."

"Kau mengenalnya? Eiyyy~"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Baek-bodoh. Kau harusnya tahu, bahwa peraturan penting ketika kau menjadi pemilik sebuah perusahaan adalah kau mengenali pegawaimu. Perempuan itu salah satu bagian dari tim PR di perusahaanku, dan parahnya dia adalah satu- satunya wanita paling gila dengan warna pink yang pernah aku kenal."

"Tapi perempuan itu sedang mengenakan blouse tosca, tak terlihat bahwa dia seperti Barbie hidup." Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Lebih aneh lagi bukan? Perempuan yang tadinya kukenal gila dengan segala sesuatu berwarna pink mengubah warna favoritnya menjadi tosca."

"Ei, kalau dia berubah menjadi penyuka warna tosca, dia tak seharunya memakai wedges merah marun. Lagipula aku juga penggila warna merah, dan kau tidak membenciku, tuh! Aku berharap kau membenciku, jadi apa perlu aku menyukai pink mulai sekarang?"

"Satu hal, aku tidak menyukai warna pink, jangan pernah coba-coba. Dan warna merah untukmu itu bagus, meskipun kau tidak terlalu sering memakai sesuatu yang berwarna merah. Dan Ah!-" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya pasti.

"-seorang dengan selera klasik, wanita yang memakai high heels dan blazer, dewasa dan anggun. Kau juga tak menggunakan banyak make up seperti badut. Dan kau terlihat dewasa, itu sebuah jackpot. Kau perfect dan sesuai dengan tipeku~" Lanjutnya.

Tak!

"Ack- Ya! Sakit tahu!"

Kedutan terasa pedas mendarat di pelipis Sehun. Baekhyun memukulnya dengan keras dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang dengan kekuatan penuh, merasa puas setelah mendengar Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Hah, rasakan.

"Itu karena jarak umur kita jauh, bodoh. Tentu saja aku terlihat dewasa di matamu!."

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dengan segera Baekhyun menyambarnya sebelum keduluan oleh Sehun yang pasti akan mengacau. Baekhyun menampilkan seringainya ketika didapatinya Sehun merasa kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Baekhyun.

Tanpa meninggalkan mejanya Baaekhyun menggeser tombol hijau di layar smartphone tanpa memperdulikan Sehun di depannya yang mengkerut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Heum, semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"..."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah selesai."

"..."

"Ne?. Arra, aku segera kesana sekarang. Gomawo~"

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada yang meneleponnya, Baekhyun mulai berkemas.

"Kau menerima telepon dari laki-laki lain dihadapanku?" Tanya sehun ketus.

"Aish rasanya aku akan memukul wajahmu. Dewasalah sedikit, nak. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jelasnya pada raut muka Sehun yang penuh tanya melihat tingkahnya yang terburu.

"Wae?!"

o0o

Sebuah mobil Lexus IS hitam metalik terparkir mulus di halaman sebuah tempat penitipan anak merangkap kindergarden di tepi perkotaan. Anak-anak berhamburan di halaman dengan riang, beberapa dari mereka digandeng oleh orang tua atau wali yang menjemput. Senyum tipis namja itu mengembang cerah ketika sosok yang dia cari sudah terlihat dalam pandangan matanya.

Seorang anak kecil yang imut dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit berantakan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencari seseorang yang menjemputnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang guru yang menjaga anak itu. Dengan segera pria yang masih mengenakan kacamata RayBen hitam itu turun menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Selamat siang songsaenim." Sapa pria itu sopan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman ramah oleh sang guru. Sedangkan anak kecil disampingnya tampak tidak bersahabat, wajahnya cemberut.

"Selamat siang Kim Jongin ssi, anda yang akan membawa Kevin pulang hari ini?"

"Nde, songsaenim. Hi Kevin, sudah lama menunggu?." Sapanya kepada si anak- Kevin. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Saem, apakah Kevin bermasalah di sekolah hari ini? Wajahnya terlihat jelek." Godanya.

"Kevin hari ini baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena mamanya tidak datang menjemput, jadi Kevin sedikit ngambek."

Jongin tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

Karena dirasa Kevin tengah berpindah ke tangan yang tepat, songsaenim tadi berpamitan untuk kembali ke dalam. Tak lupa Jongin dan Kevin memberinya hormat sebelum Kevin cemberut lagi padanya. Dengan sabar, Jongin berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak manis didepannya. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepas untuk bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan Kevin.

"Mommy sedang ada meeting, jadi papa yang menjemputmu. Kau mengerti ini kan? Jadi ayo kita lakukan apa yang sering kita lakukan, dan jangan cemberut seperti itu, papa bisa sedih melihatnya." Ucap Jongin lembut.

"Tapi mommy sudah berjanji mau membelikan robot baru untuk Kevin hari ini sepulang sekolah." rengek Kevin.

"Papa tahu itu –sebenarnya tidak." Dusta Jongin.

"Em, bagaimana jika papa yang menemanimu membeli robotnya? Kevin bisa pilih yang mana saja dan tentu saja papa akan membelikannya untuk Kevin."

"Tidak mau. Kalau Kevin pergi dengan papa, Kevin akan merasa sendirian." Bibir anak itu mengerucut setelah mengutarakan protesnya.

Jongin segera mengetahui hal ini. Ia menahan tawanya agar Kevin tidak semakin kesal. Memang salahnya karena wajah tamnpan eksotisnya ini selalu menarik pramuniaga di toko mainan. Namun tentu bukan seratus persen salahnya, karena ia sebenarnya sudah berusaha untuk menghiraukan celotehan pramuniaga yang selalu ingin menarik perhatian Jongin tanpa mempedulikan Kevin disampingnya. Atau bahkan beberapa mencoba mendekati Kevin dengan tingkah dibuat-buat untuk mendapatkan perhatian papa muda ini.

"Oke, jadi tidak mau ke toko mainan dengan papa yang keren ini?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, Kevin menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

"Ah! Appo! Kevin tidak tahu kalau hati papa sakit dan terpecah belah melihatmu begini?" Ujar Kai mendramatisir. Kevin? Dia masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya dengan acara 'aku tidak mau berbicara pada papa'.

Kai memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Ia tak mungkin mengganggu sang mommy, mengingat kewajiban utamanya untuk menjemput Kevin saja sudah di limpahkan kepadanya, itu artinya ia sedang benar-benar sibuk.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, baby. Mommy benar benar sibuk sekarang. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke kedai dulu sambil menunggu mommy pulang?. Kevin mau es krim kan?" lanjutnya.

Kevin menggeleng lemah, kerucut di bibirnya juga masih membumbung tinggi.

"Kevin menolak es krim? Woah.. daebak! Es krim stroberi loh ini, sepuasnya. Yakin?"

"Jika papa memaksa, kajja!" Jawab Kevin ketus, bibirnya masih mengkerut, tapi pandangan matanya terlihat sedikit berbinar mendengar kata es krim.

"Kevin.. mau- Kevin ingin es krim stoberi." Jawab Kevin sambil menunduk, menendang sebuah kerikil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Jongin ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban anak tercintannya itu. Namun ia menahannya agar ia tak menyakiti hati kecil Kevin yang tengah merajuk.

"Kajja, cepat kita masuk ke mobil. Wajahmu sudah memerah kepanasan."

Jongin memasangkan seatbelt pada Kevin. Setelahnya ia mengambil ponsel untuk menelepon orang yang nomornya sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Yo, mommy!" sapa Jongin kepada yang ia telepon.

"…"

"Dia merajuk karena kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya membeli mainan hari ini, mom. Dan pangeran muda tidak mau diantar oleh papa tampan ini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu dengan makan beberapa scoop es krim srawberry."

"…"

"Baiklah, kami akan ke kedai dulu, kita bisa bertemu disana, oke?"

"…"

"Heum, hati-hati dijalan."

Klik.

Mendengar percakapan yang sudah ia duga bahwa itu adalah mommy-nya, Kevin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau dengar kan, baby? Mommy akan datang! Yeay!."

"Benarkah?" Kevin semringah mendengarnya.

Kai meletakkan kacamata hitamnya di dashboard, mematikan music playernya. Sengaja, dalam beberapa detik lagi akan-

"Papa?"

"Heum?"

"Apakah Dinosaurus itu suka bermain air? Apa mereka bau?"

Yap, sebuah pertanyaan aneh pasti akan muncul.

Inilah kebiasaan Kevin. Bibir tipisnya akan selalu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang aneh dan harus dijawab- meskipun kadang Jongin memberinya jawaban ala kadarnya, karena jika Kevin tidak mendapatkan jawaban ia akan menggerutu marah. Kevin selalu punya topik yang bisa ia bicarakan, dengan siapa saja di mana saja, dia cukup mudah bergaul bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sekalipun. Tak heran jika Kevin memiliki banyak teman dan sering dipuji guru karena Kevin begitu cerdas dengan tingkat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Walaupun kadang pertanyaannya bukanlah pertanyaan yang mudah dijawab, namun cukup masuk akal untuk ditanyakan, bahkan Jongin sendiri sering terkejut dan tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk dibahas secara serius.

"Heum, beberapa dinosaurus berdarah panas seperti kuda nil. Jadi paling tidak dia butuh berendam."

"Lalu apakah ada kolam besar di hutan?"

"Ya, seperti itu… seperti danau atau rawa."

"Apakah-"

"Ekhm, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, baby? Menyenangkan?"

Sebelum Kevin mulai menanyakan hal yang kemungkinan besar tak mampu ia jawab, lebih baik Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Kevin dengan pertanyaannya yang lebih masuk akal.

"Menyenangkan sekali! Tadi songsaenim menceritakan sebuah cerita yang bagus"

"Benarkah? Cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang Robin Hood.."

"Robin Hood si pencuri jahat itu?" Pancing jongin, dia sedikit percaya diri dengan topik ini. Semasa sekolah ia pernah memainkan drama ini untuk pertunjukan seni.

"Tidak, dia tidak sejahat apa yang papa kira, dia banyak menolong orang yang miskin."

"Benarkah? Wah.. hebat sekali, dia bisa menjadi pahlawan kalau begitu, papa benar kan?"

"Tapi dia bukan pahlawan."

"N-ne?"

Jongin tergagap mendengar jawaban Kevin.

"Heum? Aish papa hampir lupa, sebaiknya kuadukan ini karena songsaenim memberikan cerita yang jelek. Ya, meskipun kelihatannya Robin Hood ini baik, jangan mau menjadi orang seperti dia, arra? Bagaimanapun mencuri itu tak baik, kan?"

Kevin mengangguk setuju.

"Mommy selalu mengatakan bahwa mencuri itu tidak boleh dan akan membuat mommy menangis. Kevin tidak mau membuat mommy menangis."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kevin, anak ini memang tak terduga. Berterimaksih kepada mommy yang mengajarkan nilai moral seperti ini.

"Jadi, seperti apa yang Kevin inginkan? Apa kevin punya tokoh idola baru?"

"Aku mau jadi seperti Optimus Prime!."

"Sigh.. kau sepertinya belum menyerah dengan truk kontainer itu."

"Optimus kuat dan pemberani, dia melindungi semua orang di dunia ini. Memerangi semua robot yang jahat, dan dia keren." Celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Seperti papa?"

"Aniyeo!"

"Kevin jahat sekali pada papa.." Jongin memasang wajah memelasnya sedangkan Kevin tenggah terbahak senang.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai es krim. Kedai yang tak cukup besar namun nyaman. Karena sudah terbiasa, Kevin langsung berlarian dan menempel erat di counter es krim yang berwarna-warni, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tertawa. Kevin mengabaikan perintah Jongin agar duduk dan menunggu pelayan datang mencatat pesanannya di meja.

"Kevin-ie? Aigoo, kau bersama siapa kemari, sayang?" seorang yeoja datang dari bagian belakang counter berjalan ke arah Kevin menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Do Kyungsoo, pemilik dari kedai es krim yang biasa mereka kunjungi, baik untuk makan es krim gratis atau hanya menghabiskan waktu sambil bermain. Kedai ini memang ramah anak, di dalamnya terdapat arena bermain yang beralas matras, beberapa buku bergambar, dan mainan. Bahkan Kevin sering tertidur di sofa yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya di ujung dekat dengan rak buku. Bagi Kevin, kedai ini sudah seperti rumah keduanya, tak lain dan tak bukan karena papanya selalu membawa nya kemari ketika Kevin bosan di rumah.

"Kevin bersama papa. Kevin ingin es krim Soo nuna~"

"Ayay! Nuna akan membuatkan yang spesial untuk Kevin. Nah, sekarang Kevin cuci tangan dulu okay?. Mau ditemani?"

"Tidak usah Soo nuna, Kevin bisa sendiri~" Kevin berlarian ke arah wastafel di ujung kiri kedai dengan senang. Soo nuna memekik memperingkatkan agar Kevin tidak berlarian supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Nuna~ Jongin mau smoothie~ boleh?" Ucap kai dengan suara dibuat-buat menyerupai Kevin.

"Chi.. Kau sama sekali tak lucu, Kim Jong-Kai. Ambil sendiri sana!" Desis Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggumam sesuatu tentang selera humor Kyungsoo sangat buruk.

"Kau tak datang bersama Baekhyun?" ucap yeoja dengan mata bulat itu kepada Jongin yang mengekor di belakang Kevin dengan senyum anehnya.

"Dia akan datang nanti –kemari baby biar papa bantu kau duduk. -mungkin tak sampai setengah jam dia akan datang." Jawab kai sambil fokus membimbing Kevin untuk duduk di kursi tinggi khusus anak-anak.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu, Kai?"

"Kalau kau tak lupa aku sudah memesan waktumu malam ini, kan? Kau sudah berjanji, ingat."

"Oke, aku akan mengambilkan cola dingin untukmu."

"Ya! Aku serius. Kau juga sudah berjanji."

"Kau, papa. Jangan membicarakan hal ini di depan Kevin, mengerti?. Dasar lelaki penggoda." Bisik Kyungso genit.

"Hei, ini seru tahu! Bukankah hal seperti ini yang selalu kau inginkan setiap kau menonton drama pisican?!"

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur menghiraukan lolongan Kai yang -demi Tuhan, apa dia seekor serigala?.

tbc..

* * *

 **YAP! Segini dulu deh chapter 1 nya.**

 **Mind to review? Menebak jalan cerita atau memberi saran jalan cerita?**

 **Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah mengunjungi dan membaca prolog yang kemarin, yang sudah memberi review juga terimakasih banyak. Saya akan menulis dengan baik, wkwkwk. Nantinya fict ini akan dipublish sekitar seminggu sekali, karena yah.. saya ada di semester tua soalnya, banyak tugas dan proker. Jadi, semoga saja dengan kembali menuangkan ide lewat menulis bisa menjadi penghilang stress ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau membaca, teman-teman ^^**

 **LOVE** , **Magie**


End file.
